1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to burial systems for cremated remains, and particularly to burial systems for cremated remains, that have the capacity for integral record storage.
2. Description of related art
Burial systems have been developed in ancient times, for millennia, people have taken steps to preserve the dead and information related to them. Perhaps the most extensive systems for both burial and record keeping is that of the ancient Egyptians, who not only preserved the body, but included elaborate records in the tombs of their people. Since that time, the burial process has been greatly simplified. Today, the dead either are buried in caskets, or are cremated. The cremated remains may be buried, kept in above ground repositories, or are otherwise handled. Although these methods work well, there is no convenient way to preserve the remains and historic and personal information about the deceased when the remains are buried or kept in a cemetery.